Tutor Me, Tempt Me
by Ssenillek Reh
Summary: One-shot for Jay's Sexy Edward Contest. Bella needs help in math, and Edward offers to tutor her... but things don't go exactly as planned. "I much prefer anatomy anyway."


**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Twilight, and still not Stephenie Meyer. Dang.

**A/N:** Wow, I never expected the response for Keys to be what it was! It literally made me giddy to see all those messages in my inbox. This story kind of came from Keys - when I was writing that, I was suddenly thinking of math problems and dropping pencils, so I wrote this at the same time as Keys. I don't like it as much, but I still think it's cute. I hope you like it!

Sexy Edward Contest

Title: Tutor Me, Tempt Me

By: Kel

Type of Edward: Student/Tutor Edward

Character Type: OOC? Haha.

Story Type: AH

POV: Bella

If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:

Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com

Contestants' stories are located on the C2 "Sexy Edward Contest"

Rules/guidelines are on Jayeliwood's profile

* * *

I hated math.

Hated, hated, _hated_ math. Absolutely abhorred it with a passion.

Why, why oh _why_, did I have to be stuck in this hell of a class for nine months?

The school shouldn't have bothered. I was going to fail anyway – I should have just given up my seat for someone who actually _wanted_ it.

"Good afternoon, class," the teacher, Mr. Cook, announced. "Welcome to your first day of pre-calculus!"

I groaned and let my head drop to the desk with a dull 'thunk.'

* * *

When Mr. Cook finally released the class, five minutes after the bell rang, I was the first to grab my book bag and zip out of the classroom.

_Freedom!_ I cheered silently. My first day as a senior had been one of the longest in my life, and I couldn't wait to go home.

"Bella?"

I knew that voice. I turned, shocked, as a head of untidy bronze hair approached me. "Did you need something, Edward?" There was no way he'd talk to me unless he was in dire need of something – which, of course, was impossible. He already had everything.

Bright green eyes peered down into mine in concern. "Are you okay?"

The question caught me off-guard; I blinked.

"You didn't look too good during class," he clarified. "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright."

"Oh." I smiled at him, flustered, and I felt my face heat up. "Don't worry, I feel fine," I assured him.

He frowned at me, still obviously concerned. "Are you sure?" he persisted.

I laughed a little. Why couldn't he let it go? "It's okay, really." I couldn't stop my grimace from forming. "I'm just worried… I _know_ I'm going to fail that stupid math class."

Edward's eyes cleared of confusion, then colored again in uncertainty. "If you want…" He trailed off, hesitant, then cleared his throat and tried again. "I could tutor you, if you'd like," he offered. "I'm pretty good at math."

"Oh, Edward, would you really?" I was excited, but I bit my lip. He wouldn't want to waste so much time on me – I was _hopeless_. "I don't want you to inconvenience yourself," I told him.

Edward laughed lightly, and I committed the sound to memory; it was the laugh of an angel. "Don't worry," he told me. "I don't have much of a social life for you to keep me from." He smiled at me crookedly, one corner of his mouth pulling up higher than the other. "Trust me, it'd be no problem at all."

"If you're sure…" I couldn't believe he'd willingly spend hours on helping me improve my grade. No social life? Please. Someone _that_ unbelievably gorgeous couldn't _not_ have a social life.

"I'm sure." He continued smiling down at me, determination blazing in his eyes.

"Alright, then." I smiled hesitantly at him, and his answering grin was blinding.

* * *

"So… putting _e_ as the base cancels out the log, and _x_ is 3.27?" I asked, peering sideways at Edward. It had been two weeks since he had offered to tutor me, and it was slow, frustrating work. We alternated houses for my tutoring lessons, and we were currently at his beautiful mansion of a home, sitting together comfortably on the soft leather sofa in his room.

He grinned dazzlingly, seemingly exultant. "That's it, Bella! I think you're really starting to get the hang of this."

"About damn time," I muttered, half to myself. Edward had been patiently trying to help me get this problem for the last twenty minutes. He laughed exuberantly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him in response.

"You have no idea how much this has been helping me, Edward," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder gently. "Thank you so much."

His hand covered mine, and his eyes seemed to smolder at me, the green in them darkening slightly. "It is my pleasure, Bella," he responded, and he lifted my hand from his shoulder and pressed a kiss to my knuckles lightly. My heart stuttered in response, and I was almost positive he heard it. My eyes half-closed, savoring the feeling of his lips on my hand.

He dropped my hand suddenly, and his eyes cleared as a small smile danced at his lips. "We should get back to work," he said seriously, though mirth swirled in his eyes. "We're not even halfway done."

I huffed slightly at him and picked my pencil up from where I had dropped it – when had that happened? I pored over the math book, my eyes narrowing at the next problem. How the _hell_ was I supposed to solve this one?

I diligently scratched the equation out on my paper, debating over the best way to start out, but I was suddenly distracted by Edward's fingers, playing with a lock of my hair. He hummed slightly, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I felt his eyes burning into the side of my face.

I turned my head slightly, questioning him with my eyes. What was he doing?

He surprised me by leaning forward, brushing his lips softly against my cheek. My eyes closed involuntarily; this was a thousand times better than his lips on my hand. His mouth traveled to my ear, and it opened slightly. The scent of his cool, sweet breath made my senses whirl.

"Isabella," he breathed, and my own breath hitched in response. "You have no idea how… _tempting_ you look, concentrating like that."

My heart stuttered again in response, and I struggled as my brain tried to form a coherent question. "What – what do you mean?" I managed to get out.

He pressed his lips to my ear, and his teeth grazed over my earlobe. "The way you look when you concentrate on your work – that furrow to your brow, how you bite your lip when you're frustrated, the blaze in your eyes, showing how determined you are to understand... You have _no_ idea what you do to me."

My breathing was laborious, uneven, as he turned my head to face his and kissed me softly.

And the feel of his lips on mine was a million times better than anything I could ever have possibly imagined. His lips were satiny smooth, perfect, and they moved in sync with mine, as if we'd done this a thousand times.

I moaned into his mouth – the pleasure I felt from this kiss was exquisite – and he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into my mouth to duel with my own, and they clashed in a fight for dominance. He won, and his tongue swirled around mine, caressing it gently.

When the need for air became too much, we broke apart, gasping wildly, staring into each other's eyes. I felt as if I could drown in those pools of emerald, get lost in them forever…

Edward brought up a hand to rest on the side of my face, his thumb tracing my cheekbone lightly. "I've always thought you were the most gorgeous girl at Forks High, ever since your first day," he said in a whisper, and I felt my cheeks flame in surprised pleasure. "Especially when you do that," he added, and I could feel my blush deepen.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but every time I tried, the words died in my throat; his piercing green gaze made my thoughts swirl crazily until they simply became mush. Instead of answering him using words, I brought his face to mine and kissed him again.

The intense passion in the kiss surprised me, but in a way, it didn't – the amazing depth to his emerald eyes only hinted at the passion he put forth when we kissed. His hand slipped around to the back of my neck, pulling me closer, and his other arm wrapped around my waist tightly, almost molding me to him. My arms snaked their way around his neck in response, and I twirled the hair at the nape of his neck around my fingers. He moaned, and a thrill of excitement shot through me. _I_ did this to him.

We simply kissed for several more minutes, enjoying the feel of being pressed together, but when Edward's hands trailed to the hem of my shirt, I broke away from him reluctantly. I stared into his eyes, and was caught off-guard at the amount of desire I saw in them.

"Where are you planning on going with this, Edward?" I asked him. I wasn't at all opposed to what he seemed to want to do… but I wanted to make sure that this was real, that he was doing this because he sincerely wanted to, instead of being caught up in the moment.

Edward blinked, perhaps taken aback by my bluntness, and I fought to hold back a grimace. "I… I'm not sure," he confessed slowly. "All I know is that I want to be as close to you as I possibly can. I feel like I'll never be able to get enough."

I almost melted at his words; could he be any more perfect?

He flashed his wonderfully crooked grin at me, and I decided that no, he couldn't possibly be any more perfect.

Without responding verbally, I tugged on the collar of his shirt, bringing his face to mine again, and worked on undoing the buttons that lined the front of it. I could feel Edward grin against my mouth, and he pulled the hem of my shirt up slowly, caressing each inch of skin that lay exposed before him.

I finally finished unbuttoning the damn shirt and pushed it away from his shoulders in the same moment that Edward broke our heated kiss to pull my own shirt over my head. His eyes roamed over my chest and I blushed, thanking my rarely good luck that I had worn my matching blue lace underwear set today. At the same time, I couldn't keep my eyes from roving over his chest. His muscles looked so smooth and strong that I had to reach out and brush my hand along his torso. He shivered under my touch and I smiled.

A burst of confidence washed through me and I pushed Edward flat down on his sofa, and I crawled over him, straddling his hips not a moment later. He was grinning slightly as I leaned down to again capture his mouth, and I worked on the clasp to his jeans quickly as he worked on mine, pulling down the zippers and freeing each other of our pants.

I didn't give Edward time to examine me again; instead, I shimmied down his body, making him moan at the contact, and pulled down his boxers as I went. I admired the sight before me – were all men this big? I had a feeling it was just Edward, and that fact made me want him even more.

"Bella, what are –" Edward began, breathless, but he cut himself off with another moan as I took him into my mouth, trying to fit as much of him in as I could. He tasted so _good_. I began sucking, swirling my tongue around him and grazing my teeth against him gently, my fingers massaging the part I couldn't fit into my mouth. His pleasure-filled moans told me that I was definitely doing something right.

His hands were suddenly in my hair, tugging me away from his engorged member, and I looked up at him in slight confusion. "I'm about to cum, Bella," he said seriously, and I wanted to blush at the words, "but I don't want it to happen this way."

Satisfied that I hadn't been doing anything wrong, I smiled at him playfully. "What did you have in mind?" I couldn't help but tease.

Edward grinned his truly breathtaking crooked grin again and, faster than I could have imagined, pushed me back onto the sofa so that he now hovered over me. He didn't break eye contact as his fingers teased along the inside of my boy-cut panties before finally slipping them down my legs. He leaned over me, our bodies barely touching, and attacked my neck and collarbone with feather-light kisses as he swiftly pushed two fingers into my throbbing core. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before, his fingers inside me, stretching me, preparing me for something even better. He added in a third finger, and I could feel myself getting wetter as I let out a moan of pure ecstasy.

I felt him slip his fingers out of me, and I barely had time to register the loss before something else was filling me, something bigger and far more satisfying. Edward took his time, letting me adjust to him, and once he filled me as much as he could, I marveled at the sense of completeness that rushed through me.

Edward pulled himself out of me, almost all the way, before filling me back up almost immediately, and as I lifted my hips up to meet him, I groaned at the delicious friction our bodies were creating. I had never known something like this could ever be so… _satisfying_, but it was, and I had the feeling I would never tire of this.

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and dug my heels slightly into his back, forcing him in even deeper, and Edward moaned as he attacked my mouth with fervor, coaxing my tongue to duel with his seductively. His thrusts were long, evenly paced, and I wanted to cry at the feelings he was bringing out of me. I tangled my hands into his hair, pulling him to me in a desperate attempt at bringing him closer, and he pressed his chest against mine, one hand playing with the lace of my bra.

I could feel him smiling against me, and before I could ponder why, he gave a particular thrust, one that had me seeing stars. I felt myself let go around Edward, and he came over the edge with me, gasping my name as I cried out his. He collapsed into a heap shortly after, making sure to land on the space next to me on the couch instead of _on_ me.

We lay in contented peace for several minutes, intent on catching our breath, before his head snapped around to meet mine, eyes frantic. "Oh, God, Bella," he breathed. "We didn't – protection –!"

I couldn't help myself; I giggled at him a little. "It's okay, Edward," I assured him. "I'm on the pill."

He sighed in relief, pulling me to him snugly and resting his head on mine. "So much for math," he muttered. I laughed and turned my head, placing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"I much prefer anatomy anyway."


End file.
